La Conciliatrice
by Anatos
Summary: Être Invocateur fait rêver beaucoup de gens... Mais pour moi qui m'occupe de la discipline c'est davantage une source de migraines... Imaginez-vous devoir gérer des entités qui peuvent parfois détruire des continents sur un coup de tête... C'est moins drôle d'un coup n'est-ce pas ? L'un des pires duo dans le genre ce sont les deux sœurs angéliques mais venez voir par vous même...
1. Intro

**Hello All !**

 **Voici une nouvelle histoire que je gardais au fond de mon placard (:D) et que je me suis dis que j'allais posté histoire de faire un peu peau neuve.**

 **Elle est un peu particulière par rapport aux autres mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Have fun et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Intro

Le Nexus adverse explose et je pousse un soupir de lassitude plus que de soulagement. Le champion que j'ai invoqué pour ce match me fait une blague pour essayer de me remonter le moral et j'esquisse un sourire tandis que notre connexion mentale se rompt alors qu'il se dématérialise pour retourner à son occupation première.

Mon rôle au sien de L'institut de la Guerre me prend tellement de temps que je ne participe pratiquement jamais à des matchs. Du coup, pour que je ne ''rouille'' pas je dois participer à des affrontements factices au moins une fois par mois avec des Invocateurs encore en phase d'apprentissage. J'aimerais bien faire autre chose mais c'est un ordre direct de Relivash, je ne peux pas me défiler.

D'ordinaire ces sessions sont assez ennuyantes mais je crois que je tiens un record avec celle-ci. Cela fait largement plus d'une heure que le match traîne en longueur tant mes coéquipiers font n'importe quoi. Je ne me permets pas de les juger par ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore suffisamment toutes les subtilités d'une invocation, j'ai moi-même dû passer par là et ce n'était pas moins risible. Non, mon problème étant qu'ils montent sur leur grands chevaux dès qu'ils font un coup d'éclat qui n'est le résultat que de la chance dans la très grande majorité des cas.

Personnellement je me moquais de gagner ou de perdre cependant je dois montrer l'exemple alors il a fallu que je parvienne à obtenir un mouvement à peu près cohérent au bout de _très_ nombreuses demandes. Encore dans l'euphorie de leur victoire les Apprentis s'échangent à haute voix leur différents coup d'éclats. Si seulement ils savaient que je pourrais sortir une liste de leurs erreurs qui serait bien plus longue que ce dont ils se vantent...

Profitant du brouhaha je m'éclipse discrètement et mon homologue me fait un geste discret pour me dire qu'il s'occupe du reste. Merci à lui. Je suis du genre solitaire même si je sais être courtoise et à l'écoute mais ma journée à été longue et épuisante. Je ne veux plus qu'une seule chose : m'allonger et dormir au moins six heures d'affilés.

Quand je pose la main sur la poignée de ma porte j'entends le bruit de quelqu'un qui court dans ma direction. J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment et si je n'écoutais que moi j'entrerais dans ma chambre et je ferais celle qui n'est pas là. Malheureusement je suis aussi trop sérieuse dans mon travail pour me laisser aller à ce genre de choses. En poussant un autre soupir je me tourne dans la direction d'où vient cette personne aussi pressée.

Quand il tourne au coin et m'aperçois je le reconnais sans mal. C'est l'un des étudiants qui était dans mon équipe. C'est l'un des rares à ne pas venir d'une cité état en particulier. Il est donc aussi l'un des plus ouvert d'esprit. Vu son expression le problème doit être grave quoique là encore il est trop jeune pour vraiment pouvoir juger.

« Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia ! » Il halète à moitié. « Venez vite ! » Une autre inspiration au milieu de sa course. « Morgana... Et Kayle... »

Je n'écoute même pas le reste de la phrase tellement je suis lassée... La journée n'est toujours pas finie...

* * *

 **Voilà pour l'intro !**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume ce n'est pas 1 mais 2 chapitres qui vous attendent derrière !**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**

 **PS : la prochaine release devrait avoir lieue dans quelques jours et se sera aussi deux chapitres (mais de deux histoires différentes).**


	2. Deux pour le prix d'une

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 1 Online !**

* * *

Chap 1 : Deux pour le prix d'une

Lorsque vient la période de l'année où nous organisons les matchs d'exhibitions tous ceux qui portent le titre de Champion doivent être présent à l'Institut tant que le soleil est visible. Cette règle est suivie part la très grande majorité des participants mais certains restent même la nuit venue pour des motifs personnels ou des raisons purement techniques. Ce qui est le cas des deux sœurs angéliques qui n'ont pas d'activités politiques dans leurs cités respectives. Elles demeurent donc à l'Institut les quatre mois que durent cette ''saison'' et croyez moi c'est loin d'être une sinécure.

En tant que Responsable Disciplinaire je suis à la tête d'un petit groupe d'Invocateurs sélectionnés pour leurs pouvoirs et le sens du devoir, au sens large du terme, pour assurer la sécurité de toutes les personnes, humaines ou non, entre ses murs. Puis dans un deuxième temps nous veillons aussi à ce que les règles de cohabitation et de préservation, aussi bien relationnelles que matérielles, soient appliquées. Ce qui fait que nous sommes habilités, si besoin, à donner des sanctions en cas de débordement.

Ce qui fonctionne avec un très grand nombre de personnes mais pas toutes. Le problème étant que nous devons réguler les grandes puissances donc l'exclusion n'est pas une solution et l'enfermement définitif n'est prononcé que s'il y a un comportement extrême où il est impossible de raisonner un Champion, par exemple : Rek'Saï ou Cho'Gath... Quoique là encore, pour ce dernier, il s'agisse d'un cas particulier quand je dois le gérer.

Ce qui fait que lorsque l'on en vient à Kayle et Morgana les punitions leurs coulent dessus comme de l'eau de pluie. L'une est persuadé d'être une justice incarnée et donc, pensant être dans son bon droit, elle est difficile à raisonner. L'autre à tellement été brimée, d'après ce qu'elle dit, que désormais elle ne veut rien faire si ne c'est agir comme elle a en envie. Ajoutez à cela qu'elles sont âgées de plusieurs millénaires alors elles en ont vues d'autres. Rien, ou presque, ne les impressionne ni ne les effraie.

Imaginez un peu mon travail : devoir réguler ce genre de conflit de manière à ce que ne se dégénère pas. Enfin, pour être totalement honnête, ne dégénère pas trop. C'est la sixième fois en moins de trente jours qu'il y a une querelle entres les deux sœurs. Elles ont déjà écopées d'une semaine d'enfermement sous scellé magique... Chacune. D'une interdiction de sortir de ses quartiers pendant soixante-douze heures pour Morgana et d'un blâme en bonne et due forme avec les trois Hauts Conseillers pour Kayle. La liste est encore longue si je devais raconter toutes les punitions ''mineures'' reçues entre temps.

Mais bien avant que je ne pose un pied dans l'anti-chambre qui sert de salle d'attente avant un match je sens déjà leurs deux auras, impossibles à confondre avec d'autres, qui fluctuent. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont en train d'utiliser leur magie dans un lieu où elles n'en ont pas le droit en principe. Aussitôt que je franchis le seuil je tombe sur un spectacle qui est aussi familier que navrant. Elles sont entrain de se battre...

L'épée de Kayle est nimbée de flammes et elle projette des sorts sur Morgana qui est entourée d'un bouclier anti-magie et celle-ci a maudit le sol qui ressemble désormais à un croisement entre un lac d'acide et un bassin d'élevage de calamars surpeuplé. Le tout, bien sûr, agrémenté de douces paroles d'amour et de réconfort. On va me dire que ça ne doit pas être si grave si j'ai le temps du faire du sarcasme. C'est le cas, elles sont loin de leurs puissances maximales mais elles n'ont quand même pas le droit de se battre ici !

« STOP ! » Je hurle pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

Tous les regards des spectateurs se tournent vers moi et je vois du coin de l'œil plusieurs Apprentis qui filent sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de ne pas être vu... Ils ont sans doute quelque chose sur la conscience mais j'ai un problème plus important à régler dans l'immédiat. Les deux reconnaissent immédiatement ma voix et se stoppent net dans leurs mouvements.

Sans même attendre que je dise quoi que se soit d'autre Kayle se pose sur le sol en éteignant le feu qui brûlait sur sa lame tandis que Morgana fait disparaître la malédiction qui ronge le dallage et abaisse son bouclier. Les deux sœurs se tournent dans ma direction et comme prévu il n'y a pas la moindre once de gêne dans leurs yeux alors je ne parle même pas de culpabilité.

« Veuillez m'excuser de mon comportement Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia. » Déclare la Justicière en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Pardon ma ché... » Commence l'Ange Déchue avant que je lui jette un regard assassin qui l'arrête au milieu de son mot. « Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia. »

« Je pense vous l'avoir déjà dit au moins quatre cent fois... » Je continue, cassante. « Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de vous battre en dehors des Champs de Justice. »

Je récite mon sermon une énième fois en sachant pertinemment que ça va rentrer par une oreille pour sortir par une autre. D'ailleurs elles ont pris leurs positions ''attendre que cela se termine''. L'aînée me regarde avec un manque d'intérêt tandis que la cadette a croisé les bras. Quand ma tirade se termine j'espère, naïvement, qu'elle vont se séparer puis partir chacune de leur côté. Bien sûr elles recommencent immédiatement à se chercher.

« Je ne faisais qu'apprécier la vue de ma psycho-rigide de sœur fulminer devant _ma_ victoire. » Affirme Morgana dans une arrogante satisfaction.

« Ta victoire ? » Ironise Kayle, venimeuse. « Ton _équipe_ te l'a donnée. » Affirme l'ange avec un sourire mesquin. « Toi tu n'es douée que pour supplier, en rampant dans la boue, pour quémander de l'aide ! »

« Ça suffit ! » Je crie encore une fois. « Le match est terminé. » Je rappelle, cinglante. « Maintenant je veux que vous vous calmiez et retourniez chacune dans vos quartiers respectifs. »

« Je me retirerai sans plaintes lorsque cette traîtresse m'aura présenté ses excuses. » Déclare la Justicière, intraitable.

« Ne sois pas si jalouse, grande sœur. » Répond l'Ange Déchue d'un ton velouté qui en dit long. « Il te reste si peu de qualités déjà... » Ironise-t-elle.

« Garde ta langue au fond de ta bouche, traînée. » Rétorque Kayne avec aigreur. « Je n'ai pas à être jalouse d'une parjure qui se vendrait au premier venu pour un peu de pouvoir ! »

« Je suis lasse de t'entendre toujours répéter ces même insultes... » Commence Morgana en faisant un geste indolent de la main.

Elle claque des doigts et il y a un petit flash de lumière violet sur ma gauche. Je me tourne aussitôt pour voir le casque de l'ange se fissurer à la façon d'un verre. Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce et je sens une tornade qui arrive. Les deux moitiés du heaume de Kayle se séparent et tombent sur ses épaulettes puis sur le sol dans un bruit de métal. Il y a une expression de surprise sur le visage de l'aînée.

« … alors que tu n'es rien sans ta précieuse armure. » Termine la cadette dans un rictus.

La seconde d'après j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir en grand les portes des Enfers. La Justicière pousse un cri de rage et son épée se recouvre de nouveau de flammes alors qu'elle fait un grand geste vertical avec l'idée de couper celle qui vient de l'humilier en deux dans le sens la hauteur. Morgana se protège derrière un bouclier mais le sol et moi qui suis proche nous ne sommes pas épargnés par l'accès de fureur de Kayle.

* * *

Je m'affale dans mon lit en ayant juste retiré ma tenue d'invocatrice. J'étais déjà fatiguée mais je me sens complètement vidée désormais. J'ai été obligée d'enchaîner les deux Championnes avec des liens magiques qui les ont empêchés de s'entre-tuer. Sans oublier des baillons pour ne pas avoir à supporter en plus leurs insultes.

Environ une minute plus tard Montrose est arrivé, accompagné de Relivash. Je leur ai dis ce qu'il venait de se passer avec l'appui des Apprentis encore présents et ils ont pris le relais. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs autorisé à prendre une journée de repos le lendemain pour que je puisse récupérer de cet imprévu. J'ai accepté avec joie et j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette dans la seconde.

Je reste quelques minutes dans un état second à me demander ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer suite à un tel manquement aux règles de l'Institut de la part des deux ennemies de toujours. Plusieurs scénarios passent dans ma tête mais je suis vraiment trop exténuée pour réussir à me concentrer et avoir des pensées cohérentes. Je finis par m'endormir avec un certain plaisir et savoir que je vais pouvoir me prélasser demain ne fait qu'accentuer mon désir de me laisser aller au sommeil.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil qui passe au travers de mes rideaux entrouverts finit par me réveiller. Je commence par me tourner pour retrouver un peu d'obscurité mais après plus d'une demi-heure sans pourvoir me rendormir je décide de me lever. Il me faut une minute de plus pour émerger de mon état vaseux et quand je pose un regard fatigué sur ma chambre je pousse un soupir.

Ma tunique est à même le sol alors que je pensais l'avoir posée sur mon bureau. Celle-ci a du coup embarqué plusieurs piles de papiers dans sa chute ce qui fait que le sol est couvert de toutes sortes de parchemin et pour finir il y a mon repas d'hier soir, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, sur la table qui a l'air beaucoup moins appétissant. Avant de me détendre il faut que je range ce qui traîne.

Au bout d'une courte heure j'ai terminé et je prend un peu de soin de moi-même. J'ai des traces sous les yeux et les cheveux complètement en vrac. Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour m'occuper des apparences mais à ce point là...

Je suis presque présentable quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je me demande qui ça peut être. Je commence à me lever et je me rappelle que c'est un jour de repos alors je fais semblant de ne pas être là. Cependant au bout de cinq fois je me crispe sur mon peigne et je prend une profonde inspiration pour rester calme. La sixième est celle de trop. Je me redresse et j'approche de la porte d'un pas énervé. J'ignore qui est derrière et pourquoi mais j'ose espérer qu'il a une bonne raison pour me harceler. En ouvrant le battant je tombe nez à nez avec une femme aux ailes noires.

« Bonjour Hanassia. » Me dit Morgana en souriant.

« Tiens donc... » Je commente, glaciale. « Je pensais avoir dormi une journée pas un mois. »

« Quelle froideur. » Répond-t-elle avec un humour un peu forcé. « Puis-je entrer ? » Demande poliment l'Ange Déchue.

L'espace d'une seconde je suis tentée de lui claquer la porte au nez mais je m'écarte et elle rentre lentement, l'encadrement de ma porte n'est pas prévu pour quelqu'un d'ailé. Je ferme derrière elle et je me dirige vers la table en lui indiquant un siège de la main. Elle s'assoit en face de moi dans une pose que j'ai du mal à interpréter et j'attends patiemment qu'elle me dise ce pourquoi elle est là. Au bout d'un court silence mon invitée finit par prendre la parole.

« Tu ne m'offres pas à boire ? » Questionne-t-elle pour meubler la conversation.

« S'il te plaît Morgana, » Je dis en la fusillant du regard. « Si tu est venu pour me raconter des banalités la porte est par là. » Je pointe du doigt à sa gauche. « Je voudrais profiter de mon premier et seul jour de congé depuis plus d'un an sans avoir devant moi la responsable de ça. »

Je relève ma manche pour lui montrer une brûlure superficielle sur mon avant-bras droit. Je la rabat dans l'instant qui suit et elle semble vraiment étonnée de me voir avec une blessure. Mon interlocutrice grimace tandis que je m'enfonce dans ma chaise pour attendre la suite. Qui ne vient pas immédiatement. En revanche lorsqu'elle sort c'est à mon tour d'être surprise.

« Pour ce que ça vaut... » Commence-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. »

Je crois que si je m'étais prise une brique sur la tête j'aurais été moins sonné par ce que je viens d'entendre. Il me faut un bon moment pour remettre mon esprit en marche, les fois où j'ai entendu Morgana s'excuser peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Cependant c'est loin de me soulager.

« Peut-être que si tu avais réfléchie à ça avant de stupidement provoquer ta sœur alors que j'étais à moins d'un mètre. » Je contre sans ménagement. « Tu es peut-être des centaines de fois plus âgée que moi mais ton comportement est parfois celui d'une gamine immature. »

« Tu es dure avec moi. » Dit l'Ange Déchue avec un sourire amusé. « Je n'étais pas seule hier. »

« Tu sais Morgana, personnellement, je t'apprécie beaucoup. » Je statue à mi-voix. « Cependant si tu essaies encore une fois de noyer le poisson je te fais sortir d'ici sans ménagement. »

« Calme toi ma chérie. » Répond-t-elle doucement. « Je suis venu pour voir comment tu vas. » Fait la Championne avec une certaine empathie. « Et non me moquer de toi. »

Je la fixe sans sourciller pendant qu'elle se contente de garder son sourire et je commence à redescendre en pression. Elle a beau être odieuse et particulièrement sadique envers la très grande majorité des gens je suis l'une des rares exceptions. Je pousse un soupir audible avant de me lever pour aller chercher la cruche en bronze de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je reviens avec deux verres en plus et je reprends la parole.

« J'aimerais que tu cesses de m'appeler de cette manière. » Je lui en demande en versant du vin dans son gobelet. « Je ne suis plus une enfant. »

« Désolé. » Fait-elle en saisissant sa coupe dans une expression amusée. « L'inconvénient de vivre aussi longtemps que moi est que l'on gère mal le temps qui passe. »

« Je te trouve bien conservée pour une ''vieille''. » Je réponds, moqueuse, en me servant.

« Qui est malpolie maintenant ? » Contre Morgana en feignant l'indignation. « Les ''jeunes'' n'ont plus aucune manière de nos jours. »

Je rigole intérieurement en me disant que je suis encore en train de me faire entourlouper. J'ai beau être en colère contre elle je ne parviens jamais à le rester longtemps. Elle trouve toujours un moyen de se remettre dans mes bonnes grâces et je ne sais pas ce qui me pose le plus problème. Que Morgana arrive à me détendre quoi qu'il se passe ou que moi je me laisse emporter par mes propres souvenirs ? Je pousse un soupir qui ne passe pas inaperçu et l'Ange Déchue tend son verre, satisfaite, puis nous trinquons.

* * *

Nous passons une petite heure à discuter de choses plus où moins sérieuses et je commence à me dire que cette visite ne va pas être aussi mauvaise pour mon repos que je ne le pensais. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte de nouveau et je tourne la tête dans la direction d'où vient cet appel. Je n'attendais personne et le geste de mon interlocutrice m'indique qu'elle ignore aussi qui cela peut être.

Je me lève, curieuse, et quand j'ouvre le battant pour la deuxième fois j'ai la mâchoire qui se décroche. Une deuxième femme ailée se tient sur le seuil de ma chambre. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il est extrêmement rare d'entendre Morgana s'excuser et bien il est tout aussi peu fréquent de voir sa sœur aînée sans son armure de combat. Exactement ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

« Lady Kayle !? » Je m'exclame. Même sans la regarder je sens une autre personne se raidir et se crisper sur son verre en entendant ce seul nom.

« Bonjour à vous Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia. » Dit la Justicière avec politesse. « Veuillez me pardonner pour ma venue sans m'être annoncée. » Déclare-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. « Si vous me le permettez j'aimerais échanger avec vous à propos des événements de la veille. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Je commence d'une voix stressée. « Cependant j'ai déjà une invitée actuellement. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Affirme-t-elle, conciliante. « Je suis disposée à revenir plus tard si besoin. »

Je sourie et je la remercie de sa compréhension en soupirant mentalement de soulagement. Par chance Kayle n'est pas du genre curieuse. Mais lorsqu'elle pivote pour faire demi-tour je la vois se figer instantanément, comme frappée par la foudre. Quand son expression sereine est tout aussi soudainement déformée par la haine il ne faut pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle vient d'apercevoir sa cadette dans mon dos.

L'espace d'une seconde je crains que Kayle n'invoque son armure lorsqu'elle commence à s'entourer de lumière puis au bout d'une seconde le halo éblouissant se dissipe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Une étrange frustration malsaine s'affiche sur les traits de son visage avant de disparaître derrière une colère froide et maîtrisée. La Justicière se remet face à moi avant de reprendre la parole.

« Que fait cette traînée ici ? » M'interroge-t-elle, accusatrice et agressive.

« Nous avons eu la même idée semble-t-il ma chère sœur. » Répond Morgana à ma place, sarcastique. « Et bien que cette seule pensée me donne envie de vomir... » Continue-t-elle, glaciale, en se levant pour nous rejoindre. « … Je préfère te mettre en garde d'abord. » L'Ange Déchue me dépasse pour finalement se placer entre la nouvelle arrivante et moi. « Si jamais tu parles encore à Hanassia de cette façon la mort te paraîtra une douce fin comparé à ce que je vais te faire subir. »

« Je serais très intéressée de savoir par quel moyen tu essaieras de parvenir à ce résultat, traîtresse. » Demande Kayle, provocante.

Je les regarde pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes se menacer de manière virulente en étant plongée dans mes pensées. J'ai vraiment apprécié d'entendre Morgana me défendre contre l'accès de fureur de son aînée mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de les voir se promettre différents châtiments aussi originaux qu'effrayant cependant le plus étrange est qu'elles en sont encore au stade des paroles. D'ordinaire les deux sœurs devraient déjà être en train de se battre.

Je réfléchis l'espace d'une minute en faisant abstraction de la scène ridicule sous mes yeux et finalement je pense que je sais pourquoi la situation n'a pas encore dégénérée davantage. Je lève une main pour la placer entre elles et elles cessent aussitôt de se hurler dessus. Surprise de mon mouvement les deux se tournent vers moi avec une certaine inquiétude sur le visage. Je prends la parole d'un ton détaché.

« Montrez moi vos poignets s'il vous plaît. » Je demande avec courtoisie.

Leur inquiétude se transforme immédiatement en gêne et je sourie intérieurement par ce que j'ai raison. Après une longue hésitation Kayle amorce un geste réticent en direction de ses manches. De son côté l'Ange Déchue me regarde d'une manière accusatrice elle n'a clairement pas envie de faire ce que je viens de lui dire. Elle me répond d'ailleurs assez vite.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est un ordre ? Questionne la Championne, sur la défensive.

« Je suis en congé aujourd'hui. » Je lui rappelle, souriante.

Morgana ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais elle se stoppe toute seule. Je devine sans mal qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce que je fais mais elle sait aussi que c'est de bonne guerre. Au bout du compte elle me jette un regard noir et défait la lanière de ses brassards. Une dizaine de seconde après, temps nécessaire pour que le sourire narquois de la Justicière disparaisse, j'ai une confirmation visuelle de ma déduction.

Il y a un couple de scellé très complexe sur chacun de leurs poignets. Scellés que je reconnais sans mal puisque c'est moi qui les aient créés. Ils servent à restreindre drastiquement la puissance magique utilisable par une personne mais sans en couper complètement le flux. En effet les sœurs ont besoin que leurs magies circulent au travers de leurs corps pour vivre alors un sceau total finirait par les tuer à la longue.

Voilà qui explique l'arrogante confiance de Kayle au début de l'échange. Sa cadette est beaucoup plus douée et puissante en matière de magie. Pour être totalement honnête si j'en crois ladite cadette son aînée est l'une des pires manipulatrices des arcanes jamais vue aux yeux son peuple. Si bien que, même si normalement le titre de leader revient à la première née par tradition, la Justicière n'aurait pas dû en hériter à cause de ses capacités trop limitées. Cependant Morgana a toujours été anti-conformiste dès son plus jeune âge et finalement sa trahison l'a définitivement expulsée de sa famille.

Les responsabilités sont donc revenues à Kayle et pour palier à sa ''déficience'' comme le dit sa jeune sœur les habitants de son monde ont commandés à un peuple qui vivait en autarcie une armure qui amplifierait son contrôle et sa puissance. Et bien que Morgana et ceux qui se sont ralliés à sa cause aient prit l'initiative d'exterminer les fabricants ils ont quand même eu le temps de forger la protection que porte la Justicière. De ce fait ayant eue besoin d'apprendre à manipuler l'épée Kayle est bien plus douée que l'Ange Déchue pour le combat armée et à mains nues.

« Entrez toutes les deux. » Je demande poliment. « Je voudrais avoir plus de précisions. »

« Je refuse catégoriquement de respirer le même air que cette parjure ! » Crache l'aînée, véhémente.

« Je pense avoir abusée suffisamment longtemps de ton hospitalité. » Affirme la magicienne d'un ton velouté aux accents sarcastiques.

Ne vous y trompez je suis calme mais j'ai aussi un seuil de tolérance qui vient d'être franchi. Elles sont venues de leur propre chef me voir pour s'excuser et maintenant elles veulent se défiler ? J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens !

« **_Vous allez entrer dans cette pièce..._** » Je leur ordonne d'une voix profonde et distordue par ma magie. « _**Et sans protester.**_ »

Les deux anges sentent un frisson leur parcourir le dos. L'une comme l'autre savent que Hanassia ne dirige pas la section disciplinaire par hasard et les rares qui ont vraiment eu la stupidité, pour ne pas dire _l'inconscience_ , de la pousser à bout préfèrent rebrousser chemin en la voyant plutôt que de la croiser de nouveau. A cet instant toutes deux ont l'impression que le poids de l'air vient de doubler tandis que la chaleur ambiante semble s'écouler, comme aspirée, dans un puits sans fond. Elles savent aussi qu'avec leurs pouvoirs scellés elles ne sont absolument pas de taille.

Acquiesçant dans un même geste réticent elles rentrent dans les appartements de la Responsable sans dire un mot de plus tandis que l'ambiance se radoucit considérablement. De mon côté je n'essaie pas de cacher mon large sourire satisfait. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que je me suis permise de laisser paraître le fond de ma pensée. En tant que chargée de la sécurité je dois être neutre en permanence.

Je ferme la porte derrière nous. Il va falloir que je travaille même durant mon jour de congé mais puisque je n'ai pas les mains complètement liées par mon poste je vais peut-être pouvoir faire des progrès en ce qui concerne le cas de ces deux là et je ne vais pas me priver d'être plus agressive cette fois.

* * *

 _ **FIN !**_

 _ **Le chapitre 2 juste après ! :D**_


	3. Une discussion et un accord

**Hello All !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 tout beau tout chaud :D**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une discussion et un accord... Si on veut...

J'aménage un peu mon salon pour que les deux anges puissent s'installer assez confortablement puisque avec leurs ailes elles mesurent pas loin d'un mètre de ''profondeur'' si je puis dire. Et je ne dirais pas ce mot à haute voix par ce que la première fois que Morgana l'a entendu j'ai passé deux semaines à retirer la malédiction qu'elle m'avait jetée... Et pour ceux que ça intéresse c'était un sort d'illusion... Qui me faisait apparaître disons... Moins mince que ce que je suis réellement... enfin bref passons... Mauvais souvenir...

Je les positionne l'une en face de l'autre histoire qu'elles ne cherchent pas à s'esquiver du regard et c'est réussi. Elles essayent de se tuer mutuellement rien qu'avec les yeux. J'ai bien envie de rire mais j'ai déjà vu ça trop souvent. Je m'assoie à mon tour en faisant exprès de poser la cruche au milieu de la table dans un geste volontairement exagéré pour capter leur attention. Ce qui ne marche pas trop mal.

« Bon maintenant j'aimerais qu'on avance. » Je dis sérieusement. « Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, » J'ajoute en les voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Je ne vais pas vous demander de vous réconcilier, de vous serrez la main où je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Je ne suis pas folle. »

Du coup elles restent silencieuses et attendent que le reste de ma phrase ne vienne. Je me penche sur ma chaise pour m'appuyer sur la table puis je continue. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas d'insultes et autres menaces qui fusent ce qui est un progrès par rapport à d'ordinaire.

« Ce que j'aimerais c'est trouver un accord entre vous deux pour que vous ne vous sautiez pas à la gorge dès que vous vous voyez. » Je fais, diplomate. « Par ce que vous jouez avec mes nerfs et ceux de beaucoup d'autres ici. Je passe aussi les différents dégâts que l'on vous attribue. »

Kayle va répliquer quelque chose mais je la fait taire en découvrant mon avant-bras et elle montre soudain une expression de gêne flagrante qui ne manque pas de faire sourire sa sœur. Je rabat ma manche et je constate que je ne vais pas avancer de cette manière. Je pousse un soupir audible qui me vaut l'attention de mes deux interlocutrices.

« Écoutez si je me lance dans une discussion pareille c'est que je pense que je peux être une intermédiaire potable. » Je statue.

« Pourriez-vous développer votre propos Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia ? » Me demande la Justicière, curieuse. Sa cadette étant intéressée aussi.

« Je vous connais assez bien toutes les deux. » Je réponds simplement. Je me tourne vers l'Ange Déchue. « Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur notre histoire commune Morgana mais sans toi je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. » Cette nouvelle surprend profondément l'aînée qui en est pratiquement choquée. Je me tourne vers elle. « Vous êtes quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup pour votre loyauté et votre droiture Lady Kayle. » La concernée acquiesce de la tête tandis que la plus jeune affiche un rictus. « Et vous m'avez assisté dans bien assez d'affaires internes de L'institut de la Guerre pour savoir que je suis quelqu'un qui va jusqu'au bout. » Je marque une pause. « Voilà pourquoi je pense être une base fiable pour améliorer, où plutôt rendre moins désagréable pour tout le monde, votre ''relation''. »

Il y a un long moment de silence qui suit ma déclaration. Les deux sœurs m'observent avec du côté de Kayle un regard analytique tandis que Morgana sourie de manière machiavélique. On dirait que les deux sont en train de me jauger mais je sais bien qu'elle sont simplement train de peser le pour et le contre. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions c'est la cadette qui prend la parole en premier.

« S'il existe une personne à qui je peux faire réellement confiance c'est toi Hanassia. » Déclare-t-elle en joignant ses doigts. « Cependant il n'y a aucune chance, et j'appuie bien sur le _aucune_ , que je puisse passer un quelconque marché avec cette étriquée qui a un complexe du justicier. »

La réponse du berger à la bergère ne se fait pas attendre.

« Je suis contre une telle association. » Déclare froidement l'autre Championne. « Je connais votre intégrité et votre sens du devoir Responsable Disciplinaire mais il y a une personne ici qui ment plus qu'elle ne respire. »

Et c'est repartit... Les voilà de nouveau en train de se chercher des poux... Je me résigne à les laisser se prendre le bec comme deux adolescentes pendant que je cherche une autre façon de régler le problème. Je fais abstraction de l'échange musclé qui se tient devant moi en réfléchissant à tout ce qui les oppose et la liste est longue. Au bout d'un moment je commence à aller dans l'autre sens pour tenter de trouver un point commun mais quand je les vois je me dis que ce n'est pas la peine... Autant essayer de trouver des ressemblances entre Caitlyn et Jinx...

Finalement en écoutant davantage le contenu de leur ''conversation'' je finis par remarquer quelque chose. Je reste l'oreille tendue pour avoir une confirmation qui ne tarde pas à venir en plusieurs exemplaires. Je souris largement même si je me retiens par ce que je rigole intérieurement. Je mets ma main entre elles pour les interrompre une fois de plus et je devine qu'à la façon qu'elles ont de me regarder elles m'avaient pratiquement oubliées... Je m'exprime néanmoins une fois que j'obtiens le silence.

« Si j'ai bien compris, » Je commence d'une voix désintéressée. « Vous cherchez à savoir laquelle de vous deux est la meilleure ? » Je les interroge sur le ton de la conversation.

« Il n'y a pas la moindre utilité à se poser cette question ! » Affirme Kayle en poussant un petit soufflement de mépris. « Il suffit de poser les yeux cette traîtresse pour le comprendre immédiatement ! »

« Voilà encore de belles paroles qui tombent à l'eau ma très chère sœur. » Contre Morgana en laissant échapper un ricanement dédaigneux. « Je me demande qui, à part toi, pourrait être assez bête pour parler d'apparences lorsque l'on se trouve enfoncé dans une vulgaire boite de conserve ! »

Leur altercation repart de plus belle, toujours plus virulente. Moi j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour continuer sur ma lancée. Je les laisse monter dans les tours encore davantage. J'ai besoin qu'elles soient suffisamment remontées pour accepter ce que je vais proposer. Lorsqu'une minute plus tard elles commencent à utiliser des menaces je sais que c'est le bon moment. Je les coupe en toussotant de façon audible. Elles me fixent en se demandant ce qui arrive tout en se jetant des coups d'œils mauvais.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé la solution. » Je déclare en gardant mon air de personne qui n'est pas le moins du monde concernée par ce qui se passe sous ses yeux.

« Je vous demande pardon !? / Ce qui veut dire !? » Répondent-elles en chœur.

« Ignorez vous. » Je dis posément. « Faites comme si l'autre n'existait tout simplement pas. » J'éclaircis la seconde d'après. « La première qui a une parole ou un geste désobligeant perd et la gagnante saura qu'elle est la meilleure. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce petit jeu absurde va nous permettre de réaliser quoi que ce soit. » Avoue l'Ange Déchue avec l'air déçue. « D'autant que la patience n'est pas l'un des points forts de ma sœur. » Conclut-elle, moqueuse.

« Dit celle qui a choisi de prendre la voie de la facilité ! » Rétorque la Justicière, méprisante. « Tu ne serais pas capable de tenir une seule journée de ce monde ! » Ajoute-t-elle, provocante.

« Vu vos réponses respectives à l'instant je persiste à dire que mon idée n'est pas si mauvaise. » J'insiste en faisant un geste indolent de la main.

« Ce n'est pas un défi pour enfants qui va me permettre d'infliger la punition qu'elle mérite à ma traîtresse de sœur ! » Réplique agressivement Kayle à mon intention.

« J'imagine que les disputes puériles et les combats sans aucune retenue sont moyens dignes de personnes adultes dans ce cas ? » Je me contente de demander avec une voix cassante.

Les mains de la Justicière se crispent sur la table qui craque légèrement. Avoir ses pouvoirs magiques scellés ne change rien à sa force physique qui est impressionnante pour une personne de si petit gabarit. Elle meurt d'envie de me balancer une réplique cinglante mais elle n'a aucune réponse à me donner. Pourtant malgré un certain plaisir de l'avoir acculé je ne suis pas satisfaite dans l'ensemble... je n'avance pas du tout...

Quelque chose, où plutôt l'absence de quelque chose, me choque alors. Morgana n'a rien dit depuis plus d'une minute et en présence de son aînée c'est un miracle. Je me tourne vers elle et j'ai un frisson qui me parcoure le dos en la voyant. Elle arbore son tristement célèbre sourire calculateur et je sens que ce qui arrive ne va pas me plaire. Une seconde plus tard la cadette prend la parole.

« J'avoue que ton idée, si elle est laissé en l'état, ne me plaît guère Hanassia. » Avoue l'Ange déchue d'une voix sirupeuse. « Que dirais-tu d'ajouter une petite récompense pour la gagnante ? » Me demande-t-elle. « Histoire de pimenter un peu la compétition. »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour accorder un quelconque avantage en rapport avec l'Institut de la Guerre à qui que se soit. » Je réponds froidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. » M'assure-t-elle avec une voix amusée. « Ce n'est pas à ce quoi je pense. » Continue la magicienne, accompagnée d'un léger sourire.

C'est le mensonge le plus éhonté que j'ai jamais entendu venant de sa part et ce n'est pas rien de le dire, croyez-moi... L'un des plus grands défauts de Morgana est son égoïsme et malgré que je l'apprécie même moi je ne rien faire pour la défendre sur ce point. Je reste silencieuse mais ce n'est pas le cas de sa grande sœur qui fulmine.

« Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents conspiratrice ! » Menace-t-elle en luttant pour ne pas se jeter sur l'objet de sa colère. « Si je t'entends encore une seule fois tenter d'acheter un membre de cet Institut je jure sur le nom de mon père que rien ne m'empêchera de te donner le châtiment qui t'est dû ! »

« Calmez-vous Lady Kayle. » Je fais en mettant ma main entre les deux. Elle parvient à s'asseoir de nouveau mais l'éruption n'est pas loin. Je me tourne alors vers sa cadette. « Quelle idée as-tu en tête Morgana ? » je demande, le plus neutralement possible.

« Rien de très compliqué. » Assure-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. « Et rien qui ne changera le rapport de force entre nous, tu as ma parole. »

« Ta _parole_ !? » Répète la Justicière qui vient de se remettre du choc. « Je préférerais faire confiance à Thresh ! » Elle se penche sur moi, furieuse. « Ne me dite pas que vous pensez sérieusement à accepter sa proposition Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia !? »

« Pour l'instant je veux juste écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. » Je fais en reculant un peu par ce que l'Ange est vraiment trop près de mon visage. « Cela ne m'engage à rien Lady Kayle. »

L'expression sur le visage de la Justicière ne peut pas exprimer davantage l'incompréhension et le désaccord avec ce que je viens de dire. Elle se rassoie lentement, raide comme un bout de bois et croise les bras afin de se calmer pour attendre la suite. Je soupire intérieurement et je refais face à la première à m'avoir rendu visite ce matin. Son sourire s'élargit encore puis elle se lance.

« Voilà mon idée : Il suffirait d'ajouter un petite récompense pour la gagnante de ton défi. » Explique-t-elle une seconde fois. « Comme ça la victoire ne serait pas que symbolique. »

« Je comprends le concept. » Je fais avec une légère frustration de l'entendre une fois de plus tourner autour du pot. « Je voudrais surtout savoir ce que serait ta fameuse ''récompense''. » Je demande en perdant un peu patience.

« En un mot : » Elle marque une courte pause... Elle commence vraiment à me taper sur le nerfs. « _**Toi**_ , ma chérie. »

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'arrête de fonctionner. Je me repasse sa réponse cent fois dans ma tête pour être sûre que je n'ai pas mal entendu ou alors interprété cette phrase. J'ai la mâchoire qui se décroche quand ce qu'elle vient de dire atteint finalement mes neurones. J'avale ma salive de travers et je tousse plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir me remettre à parler.

« Je te demande pardon !? » Je m'exclame.

« Tu m'as bien compris, ma chérie. » Confirme Morgana d'une voix veloutée. « Je pense que la meilleure récompense ce serait toi, la personne, la jeune femme, pas l'Invocatrice ni la Responsable Disciplinaire. » Élabore-t-elle. « Tu vois je ne te demande même pas de me donner un avantage. Je veux juste un peu d'intimité avec toi. »

Sur ce elle me fait un clin d'œil aguicheur qui me fait frissonner... Je viens encore de me faire avoir... Quand est-ce que je vais apprendre que je ne peux pas battre cette maudite manipulatrice sur ce genre de stratagème ? Et en prime, cerise sur le gâteau, elle a réussi une fois encore à retourner mon plan contre moi ! Je crois que je vais aller me taper la tête contre un mur quand j'aperçois du coin de l'œil la Justicière.

Son visage est figé dans l'expression typique d'une personne normale qui vient de voir un mort revenir à la vie sous ses yeux. Je commence à me demander si elle n'est pas en train de faire une crise, si c'est seulement possible pour une Ange mais elle commence à trembler. Moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire plus tard elle explose pratiquement.

« Es... Esp... ESPÈCE DE DÉPRAVÉE ! TRAINÉE ! SUCCUBE ! » Rugit la Justicière, en proie à une rage impossible à juguler. « Comment oses-tu tenter de corrompre quelqu'un en face de moi !? » Elle se lève en bousculant sa chaise et son auréole commence à apparaître au-dessus de sa tête. « Cette fois s'en est trop ! Tu n'échapperas pas à ton châtiment ! »

L'Ange amorce un geste pour matérialiser son épée mais elle se cabre d'un coup en étouffant un cri de douleur. Les deux scellés sur ses poignets viennent de réagir violemment à sa tentative d'utiliser la magie. Il ne lui faut qu'une seule seconde pour se ressaisir et elle foudroie sa sœur d'un regard empli de haine. Cette dernière sourie de satisfaction de la voir souffrir mais ne reste pas silencieuse pour autant.

« Tes préjugés sont assez pathétiques ma très chère sœur. » Déclare-t-elle en posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes. « Mais au-delà de ça je te rappelle que je suis assez respectueuse de Hanassia pour ne pas exiger quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas. » Affirme l'Ange Déchue en se tournant vers moi. « N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Demande la cadette avec un sourire joueur.

La seule conclusion possible à ce qui vient d'être dit est lentement assimilé par la Justicière qui me regarde comme si elle avait la berlue. De mon côté je me sens franchement plus que mal à l'aise et pour la première fois que nous avons commencé cette réunion j'ai envie de m'enfuir...

« Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia... Vous... Vous êtes... ? » Bégaye Kayle, sous le choc.

« C'est exactement cela ma si prude grande sœur, » Confirme Morgana avec le plus grand sérieux. « Hanassia est homosexuelle. »

Je me cache la tête dans mes mains... Comprenez moi bien, je n'ai aucune honte à être lesbienne. Pratiquement tous mes collègues de l'Institut de la Guerre sont au courant. Même certains champions le savent et croyez-moi quand je vous dis ceux qui se sont moqués de mon orientation sexuelle s'en souviendront longtemps. Non ce qui me gêne c'est la façon pleine de _douceur et de tact_ utilisé par l'Ange Déchue pour l'annoncer.

Entre ça, les mots qu'elle emploie qui ne font qu'amplifier d'éventuels quiproquos et le fait que je suis potentiellement le grand prix pour une dispute entre deux sœurs aussi immatures que bornées j'entends presque venir une dépression. Étrangement je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas savoir où me mettre.

« Je... » Commence Kayle avec une voix qui manque d'assurance. « Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... » Avoue-t-elle en fixant du regard la puissante magicienne.

« Dans ce cas ne dis rien. » Se contente de répondre Morgana, cassante. Elle se tourne vers la principale concernée. « Tu vois ma chérie, ce n'est rien d'impossible. »

« Je te déteste Morgana... » Je réplique entre mes dents sans lever la tête, frustrée.

« Le plaisir est partagé ma chérie. » Fait l'Ange Déchue, amusée. « Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Mon idée te plaît ? » Demande-t-elle en jouant l'innocente.

« Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ? » Rétorque l'Invocatrice en fusillant des yeux sa voisine de droite.

« Pas tout de suite si tu veux. » Concède Morgana toujours dans son jeu d'acteur. « Mais pour ma part j'avoue que l'idée partager mon lit avec toi encore une fois me réjouit. »

Je me fige sur place en entendant son commentaire. Cette fois je crois que si je pouvais me téléporter jusqu'au fin fond du Mont Targon je le ferais. Kayle n'est pas en reste puisque j'entends le verre d'eau, prit pour l'aider à faire le tri dans ses pensées, qu'elle tenait en main s'écraser sur le sol en éclatant en petits morceaux. Elle est agité de tremblements nerveux qui sont probablement dû à la surprise où au dégoût... Je ne sais pas trop... Quand mon intellect redémarre je part au quart de tour.

« J'avais six ans ! » Je hurle, franchement mal à l'aise. « _**SIX !**_ »

« Ce n'est pas si loin que ça. » Répond Morgana sur le ton de la conversation en déformant mon propos encore une fois. Je vais prendre la parole mais elle me devance. « À moins que je ne te plaise plus ? » Demande-t-elle, l'air faussement blessée.

La dessus elle prend aussitôt une position aguicheuse et croise ses bras sous sa poitrine pour la mettre en valeur. Son attitude langoureuse me fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même pendant un moment puis je me mets une gifle mentalement pour me ressaisir. Je ne peux plus cacher que j'ai louché dans la direction dans laquelle elle voulait que je regarde mais je peux au moins sauver les apparences.

« Tu vas trop loin Morgana. » Je fais d'une voix autoritaire.

« Vraiment ? » Contre l'Ange Déchue avec un mélange d'amusement et de scepticisme très irritant. « Pourtant ma proposition est très intéressante. »

« Tes intérêts ne concordent pas avec ceux de la majorité des gens. » Je réplique, cassante.

« Permet-moi d'émettre un doute raisonnable sur ton propos ma chérie. » Objecte la cadette, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Je ne connais pas grand monde qui n'accepterait pas une occasion de passer du temps avec nous. » Affirme-t-elle, très sûre de ce qu'elle dit. « Je connais mes atouts et, aussi étrange que cela paraisse venant de moi, ma sœur n'est pas dénué d'un certain charme pour peu qu'elle fasse quelques efforts. »

« Jolie tentative de noyer le poisson Morgana. » Je commente, méprisante sur les bords. « Mais crois-tu vraiment que tu vas la convaincre avec un argument aussi mielleux ? » Elle va me répondre quand c'est une autre voix qui se fait entendre.

« J'accepte. »

Nous nous tournons dans un même geste en direction de la troisième personne présente dans la pièce et qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle se lève et je sens une légère panique m'envahir. Kayle arbore son visage solennelle qu'elle ne montre normalement quand lorsqu'elle rend un jugement envers un criminel à Demacia. Elle fixe droit dans les yeux sa plus jeune sœur avant de confirmer une deuxième fois.

« J'accepte ton défi Morgana. » Affirme-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

C'est mauvais... Vraiment mauvais... Quand la Justicière prononce le nom du seul membre de sa famille sur Runeterra c'est qu'elle est on ne peut plus _sérieuse_...

« Je ne te laisserais pas corrompre une personne aussi intègre et respectable que la Responsable Disciplinaire Hanassia avec tes vils procédés ! » Jure-t-elle.

Stop ! Stop ! Lady Kayle vous êtes en train de tomber dans le piège que Morgana vous a tendu ! Elle a fait exprès de me séduire pour révéler mon intérêt pour la gente féminine et le compliment qu'elle vous a fait ensuite ce n'était que pour vous convaincre de la suivre en vous faisant croire que vous aviez une chance de réussir en utilisant la même technique qu'elle !

C'est ce que j'aimerais avoir le temps de dire mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas...

« Très bien ma chère sœur. » Dit l'Ange déchue avec un sourire plus large que son visage. « Que la meilleure gagne dans ce cas. » Elle lui tend la main pour la provoquer encore plus.

« Il n'y a aucun doute sur l'identité de la gagnante, parjure. » Fait l'aînée en poussant un soufflement de mépris envers le geste de sa sœur.

Je reste coi devant leur échange... Elles n'oublient pas un truc par hasard ? Comme par exemple de demander son avis, voir peut-être éventuellement sa permission à la _personne concernée_ !?

« Allons nous en. » Ordonne la Justicière à sa cadette. « Laissons à la Responsable Disciplinaire le reste de sa journée de repos. Nous ne sommes que trop imposé à elle. »

« Avec joie ma très chère sœur. » Accepte sans rien à redire Morgana qui cache vraiment mal sa joie. « A plus tard ma chérie. » Les deux s'en vont sans dire un mot de plus et moi je reste assisse à ma table, figée telle une statue.

Il y a une minute d'un silence de mort puis finalement l'Invocatrice qui, emporté par le cours de la conversation, n'avait pas réussi à placer la moindre intervention au milieu est soudainement frappé par les conséquences de ce qu'elle a déclenché et hurle dans le vide en direction de la porte.

« Écoutez au moins les gens avant de décider par vous-même ! »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **J'ai essayé de mettre l'accent sur l'humour dans cette histoire. Aussi elle sera bien plus légère que les autres : pas de complot mondial où de martyr, etc...**

 **Bien sûr elle restera un minimum sérieuse quand même :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
